


A meeting

by junnights



Series: The Carrier Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights





	A meeting

He sighed slightly as he recognized the protege that Admiral Paris had chosen. To see but not was becoming easier. He was not Tom Paris. He was Taryn, submissive of Mar'kal, First of the Karan family. 

_She matters not._

He agreed with the words, even if his heart could not help but feel threatened. 

_You are mine. I will not allow you to come to harm, even emotionally._

_I still worry._

_As you most likely will do until such a time that none alive knew your former identity._

_I can't help but be concerned... if the Change is discovered... what price would I have to pay? I am but a submissive._

_Invaluable, as all Submissives are. My heart belongs to you, and you belong to the Maran race as well as to me. Even if someone should glean the truth, nobody would believe them. And no test would ever give them evidence to support their claim. You need not worry my precious. She will die before our daughter reaches adult status. She will be old enough to loose her human mind while we are yet young for our people. We are Maran. We stay outside of their short wars, of their silly disagreement, of their value of life. We know the value of a soul, of the difference between intentional and accident. Of things that go beyond their young understanding of the universe. They believe they understand The Maran, but they have yet to learn even the most basic fact._

He fell silent after that. Knowing and accepting were two very different things, something he had slowly started to realize. Over time he would start the process of accepting his past, and then he could begin truly living. 

_You will always carry the scars of what happened, but that only makes you more unique in my eyes. I choose you, and you choose to Change to truly become mine. Through that sacrifice you are no longer a Terran, no longer under federation law. No longer under their jurisdiction._

He fell silent then... allowing his Dom to lead him. Every move was like a choreographed dance that were performed flawlessly. The moment they stopped he gracefully flowed to his knees. Showing who and what he was, without communicating with Captein Kathryn Janeway or her crew in any way. 

“I am Captain Janeway of the federation ship Voyager. These are part of my crew. May I ask who you are?”

“I am called Mar'kal, young Terrans.”

“And may I ask of your companion?”

“I'm afraid not Captain Janeway. My people have strict rules towards outsiders, and while I myself may talk to you, my submissive may not.” 

The Captain looked at him for a long moment before nodding and continuing their negotiation. 

 

The end 


End file.
